comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro
Bizarro, (also known as Project: Changeling, Clark Kent and Superman), was a Kryptonian clone of Superman who served as a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Biography Early life Years prior, billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor encountered an individual who would ultimately become his lifelong nemesis: Superman. Initially, Luthor offered him a position on his payroll, but Superman proved to be completely incorruptible and uncompromising in his principles – a quality that Luthor despised. As he could not convince the Man of Steel to work exclusively for him, he decided to create his own Superman. Luthor intended on using it to create a super-strong clone of his nemesis: a mindless slave who would obey Luthor's every command. For two years, Luthor scoured the globe seeking out the world's top scientists to work on a secret LexCorp program known as Project: Changeling. He found a reputed biologist named Doctor John Teng and smuggled him out of mainland China, putting him to work on Project: Changeling at the Hong Kong offices of Lexcorp. Doctor Teng used various devices to remotely scan Superman's DNA, collecting as much data as he could possibly amass. One of the samples he procured came from a strand of hair containing Superman's DNA. Uploading this data into a bio-matrix chamber, he sought to physically recreate Superman. Unlike the true Man of Steel though, this was to be a Superman completely subservient to Lex Luthor. However, the duplication process resulted in the creation of an imperfect duplicate of Superman, just like previous attempts. This artificial being came to be known as "Bizarro #1" or simply Bizarro and, ultimately unfit for Luthor's purposes because of its own apparent limited intelligence and nearly limitless capacity for unpredictability, instead took to routinely vexing Superman and his allies as a super-powered nuisance. Luthor eventually ordered the creature destroyed, but this Bizarro soon broke free of the Lexcorp building and escaped. Reign of Terror Over several days, Bizarro began to slowly adopt Superman's memories. His undeveloped brain could not process the information properly, but he attempted to pantomime Superman's behavior and personality. He flew directly to the American city of New York City and engaged in various feats of daring-do not unlike the heroic actions of the true Superman. He air-lifted a disabled ambulance to the hospital and prevented Lucy Lane from taking her own life. As Bizarro flew off, Lucy mistakenly believed that it had been Superman who had saved her life. Soon after, Bizarro broke into a mens' clothing store on Bleeker Street, where he stole a cheap one-hundred dollar business suit. He then acquired a pair of sunglasses and poked the lenses out of them. Placing the suit and glasses overtop of his tattered Superman costume, Bizarro resembled a strange amalgamation of both Superman and Clark Kent. He proceeded to lumber down to the Daily Planet as if he were arriving to work like a normal person. Clark Kent spied Bizarro with his x-ray vision and immediately changed into Superman. He flew down to the front lobby, and was astonished to see such a mockery of himself. Bizarro reacted violently towards encountering the true Man of Steel and punched him clear across the street. Reporter Lois Lane arrived upon the scene, and Superman quickly burned away Bizarro's "Clark" suit with his heat vision, fearing that someone might make the unlikely connection between Clark Kent and Superman. Not only did Bizarro possess a portion of Superman's memories, but he also shared an aspect of his personality as well, including Superman's affection towards Lois. Bizarro scooped Lois up in his arms and flew off. In time, Bizarro grew lonely and sought after Lois Lane, for whom he possessed misguided romantic affection. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Lois Lane Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: As a clone of the Kryptonian Kal-El, under the effects of a sun, Bizarro possessed the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. ::Superhuman Strength: Bizarro possessed a truly extraordinary strength level. It was perhaps impossible of being precisely measured but it certainly was well within the range of being able to press or lift millions of tons. ::Invulnerability: Bizarro's body was virtually invulnerable to all forms of mundane and ordinary harm. The most difficult means of dealing harm to Bizarro physically was simply to apply a force or energy so potent and intense that it could rival force within Bizarro's own capacity to exert. This could be managed through a level of brute strength comparable to Bizarro's, or even exceeding it, or it could be accomplished through the utilization of an extremely powerful energy projection attack. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Bizarro was harmed, he had been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process was not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Blue Kryptonite. ::Superhuman Longevity: Bizarro like all other Kryptonians, weren't immortal, they just aged at a far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: He had the ability to maintain continuous physical activity for an undefined period. Although not unlimited, Bizarro's stamina was indeed considerable. His resilience in the face of perils that could potentially annihilate planets, galaxies, universes, and even him was tremendous. ::Flight: Bizarro was capable of manipulating graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranged from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. Combining his superspeed with this power, Bizarro could fly at unbelievable speeds. ::Superhuman Speed: He was capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at superhuman speeds. ::Superhuman Hearing: Bizarro had the ability to expand his hearing range, which gave him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reached him. This also gave him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He had shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ::Super Vision: Bizarro also possessed telescopic vision, enabling him to see objects from great distances away, and X-ray vision, which enabled Superman to see through objects via the emission of X-ray radiation optically. ::*'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Bizarro. He could see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. ::*'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::*'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ::Heat Vision: Bizarro could fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, a product of his capacity for optical release of electromagnetic radiation along a range of wavelengths. ::Super Breath: Bizarro could create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also exhale supercooled gas to freeze a target. He could also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Abilities *'Blue Kryptonite': All Bizarros were susceptible to the effects of Blue Kryptonite. An imperfect duplicate of Green Kryptonite, Blue Kryptonite robbed Bizarro of its superhuman talents. Prolonged exposure to Blue Kryptonite ultimately proved fatal to Bizarro. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Kryptonians Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members